Harry Potter and the Unexpected Guest
by raemie
Summary: Harry , Ron and Hermione are told they must go into hiding for a month while plans are being made for the battle against Voldemort. What they dont know is that an unexpected guest will be joining them. Who? Severus Snape!
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Unexpected Guest

Chapter 1

Harry climbed slowly into his bed. Pain wracked his entire body from the days work. Uncle Vernon made him sweep up all the autumn leaves in the front garden and then as well as that empty the rubbish cans and clean the garage. That wouldn't have been so much if he hadn't suggested to the local community Council that he do that for all of Privet Drive. Now every Tuesday for all summer and part of August he would be doing that. Only one more month thought Harry. One more month and I'm back too school. He sighed as the feeling of hunger growled in his chest like a tiger. Uncle Vernon had also imposed the rule that unless he finished the work within eating hours,he would have to live without food every Tuesday evening. He thought longingly about the lovely cakes and sweets his friends sent him every month but unfortunatly Harry had already scoffed those too and was hoping his friends would be inspired to send him more.

" Harry? Harry can you hear me?"

" Oh great " muttered Harry. " My stomach is talking to me. Sorry but there's nothing I can do. I must be going mad."

" You're not going mad you idiot. Now turn on this light."

Harry jumped up from his bed and yelled.

" Who's there?" He rushed over to the wall and fumbled around looking for a light switch/ Turning it on he glanced around but the room was empty.

" Jesus " he sighed and for a fleeting second felt disappointed there had been no one there.

Suddenly there was a loud crack and a girl appeared.

" Hermione " cried Harry. " But you were... I heard your..."

" Sorry Harry. I was only kidding you... I just disappeared as a joke."

" But I didn't hear you come in..."

" I apparated into your living room."

" Did anyone hear you?"

" I hope not... I was as quiet as I could be..."

" Well it's...er...ah...really great seeing you here and all... but why are...?"

" Why am I here? " said Hermione.

" Ah...yeah."

" I wanted to see how you were after..."

" After Cedric died " finished Harry.

Hermione shuffled her feet uncomfortably. " It's been a few weeks now."

" I didn't know the guy personally Hermione. Cho did...so maybe..."

" Harry I'm not Cho Changs best friend ... I came here to see how you were."

" I bet everyone's talking now Hermione..."

" Well yes... the fact is seeing you come out of the maze clutching...him. It was horrifying Harry."

" Yeah well I'm so sorry that everyone had to see that... maybe I should have just left his body there and let Voldemort laugh over it."

" Thats not what I meant Harry... I meant..."

" Look I know what you meant Hermione and I'm grateful for your help but for once... I just dont feel like discussing it."

Hermione nodded and looked slightly hurt.

" You better go back home... if my Uncle..."

" AHA " the door flung open and a huge figure blocked the door. Dudley gave a devilish grin.

" You're in for it now Potter. Bringing ahem "friends" into your room at night. Your going to be murdered when Mum and Dad find out."

" Dudley no..." cried Harry lunging for the door.

" Hermione you have to leave " cried Harry. " If my ..."

" Harry I cant leave you alone with them... not now."

" Dont be stupid..."

The door busrt open and Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia appeared looking livid.

" What the blazes do you think you are doing Potter? And who are you? ANSWER ME!"

Harry looked towards the window and a brillant idea filled his mind. The rain and wind pelted against the window

" I said answer me " bellowed Uncle Vernon.

Hermione quivered.

" Uncle Vernon " cried Harry. " This is my friend Hermione Granger. She got caught out in that awful storm we are having... she contacted me saying she was lost and needed help. When I doscovered where she was... I realised I was very close and I...ah... I brought her inside here because it was so awful outside."

Aunt Petunia looked questioningly at her husband. " But she is perfectly dry... it;s raining buckets of water out there."

" Aunt Petunia Hermione is a ...from my world."

Petunia froze.

" But her parents are muggles... just like you " said Harry. " They have no magic...Hermione used her powers to clean herself up."

Hermione nodded and said a meek hello to the Dursleys.

" I suppose you'll be wanting a bed then?" said Petunia.

" What?" cried Uncle Dursley to his wife.

" Vernon do you realise how riddiculous to the neighbours we would look if we turned a young girl out on the street in the middle of the night?"

" But Petunia."

" Just one night Vernon and then we can rid ourselves of her and if we are lucky " Petunia lowered her voice " of him too."

" Very well then " said Vernon. " You can stay for one night. Dudley's old room should do the trick."

" Second old room " corrected Dudley.

Hermione gave Harry a scathing look as she was led out by the Dursleys. Harry followed but was stopped at the door by Vernon.

" She's my friend " cried Harry.

Hermione looked over her shoulder and gave Harry a I'm okay look before the door was slammed shut.

Harry lay back on his bed but couldn't sleep. Knowing that Hermione was only a few paces away but could be under any form of torture was enough to keep him awake the whole night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry jumped out of bed and opened the door. He rubbed his eyes wearilly and raced down the hall towards Hermione. He opened the door and ran in. He smiled as he saw her asleep on the bed. Walking over he sat down on the side, touched her hair and smiled as she opened her eyes.

" You're awake " she said.

" You're alive " he said. " I would have thought they would have killed you in the night."

She laughed and sat up.

" I cant believe this... if Mum and Dad knew."

Harry jumped. " What will you tell them...surely..."

" Dont worry. I sent a letter with Hedwig last night telling them I was staying at Ron's... then I sent a letter to Ron telling him to cover for me."

" Did he reply back?"

" No it was pretty late though... I am sure he knows now though...hopefully he wont blab."

" Nah he wont " said Harry. " Ron will find this amusing I am thinking."

Hermione nodded. " Hey look it's Hedwig."

The snowy owl stopped at the window and when Harry opened it climbed onto his outreached arm and hooted softly.

" It's Ron's writing " said Harry.

" Go on then open it " said Hermione.

Hi Hermione... you too Harry.

Hermione you better hope this works because if your parents in anyway find out. I'm dead and I mean dead. Mum will kill me and then wish she could kill me again. Quite funny though I have to admit. But still be careful and dont screw it up.

All the best

Ron

PS You and Harry can come to me for the last few weeks untill school.

" Well thats okay then " said Hermione.

" Harry come with me today."

" What?"

" Come with me to my house and meet my parents."

" Ah Hermione... I ah... I dont know..."

" Dont be silly...come on... I'll write to Ron and say that you are arriving at the burrow tonight. But first you and him can meet my parents."

" Ron doesnt know where..."

" It doesnt matter. We can meet him Diagon Alley and instruct him from there."

------------------------

At the Grangers House.

" You got here " said Harry as he saw Ron walk towards him. " How?"

" Hermione told me..."

Harry walked towards the gate.

" I cant do this Harry."

" Why not?"

" If I mess things up or screw up..."

" You wont... god you're acting like a petrified boyfriend or something."

Ron blushed.

They knocked on the door.

" Do you think we should have worn wizard robes?"

" No...sure they're muggles..."

" Yeah your right."

The door opened and Hermione appeared. She was dressed in blue jeans a red top and her hair was tied back.

" Hi " she beamed at them.

" Hi " said Ron and Harry sheepishly.

" Well come in Mum and Dad are in the living room.

They nodded and walked into the living room and two figures stood up.

A tall man with brown hair smiled at them and nodded. His wife...also tall with light brown hair , brown eyes and a nice smile beamed at them and beckoned them to sit.

" Mum, Dad this is Harry and Ron " said Hermione.

They smiled.

" Welcome to our home " said her Mother and she sat down beside them. Her Father shook their hands.

" You must be the Weasley boy " she said to Ron. " Ronald am I right sweetie?" she said to Hermione.

Hermione nodded and blushed.

" Yes my Hemione talks a great deal about you Ronald. Seems to believe you are the best..."

" Mum this is Harry Potter " said Hermione.

" Oh Harry " said her Mother. " You are very welcome to our home... Hermione has talked a great deal about you too... about how heroic you are..."

" Dinner " said Hermione. " Mum is it ready?"

" Yes dear...well into the kitchen then " she said. Harry and Ron followed and sat down.

" So you must all be looking forward to your fifth year " said Mr Granger.

" Yes Sir " said Harry.

Ron nodded still trying to avoid the curious gaze from Hermione's Mother. He gazed at the painting on the wall trying to concentrate on it.

" Do you like her?" said Mrs Granger to Ron.

" What? I ah...I didn't say..."

" The painting dear of my Mother. It was painted when I was just a girl."

" Oh yes...sorry...it's lovely."

Hermione looked and Ron and smiled. He smiled back.


End file.
